Endless Love
by HazZel and CriMson
Summary: "Mikan" itulah yang dipikirkan sang Crimson. dia sangat menyesal akan sikapnya. Mikan pun berubah setelah 'kejadian' itu. Natsume pun berusaha agar Mikan kembali padanya. ONESHOT! WARNING OOC!


**Endless Love**

"Mikan.." panggil lelaki bermata crimson dengan rambut rambut raven kepada gadis berambut brunette.

"Ada apa?" jawab sang Mikan sambil menoleh ke arah sang crimson dengan senyumannya yang menawan. Rambut brunettenya bergerak dengan anggun dan indah mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Matanya berwarna hazzel yang berkilau.

"Mikan.. aku.. uh..bagaimana kabarmu? Aku mau minta maaf." Ucap sang crimson.

Ekspresinya datar, tidak menunjukkan apa-apa. Tetapi mata crimson itu berkhianat, didalamnya tergambar berbagai emosi. Sedih, senang, bahagia, khawatir, takut, penyesalan, semua tergambar jelas. Dan yang paling jelas adalah cinta.

"Kau siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu? Mengapa kau meminta maaf kepadaku? Oh ya, aku baik-baik saja.. kamu?" jawab Mikan dengan tawanya yang indah bagai suara malaikat.

Natsume terdiam mendengar jawaban Mikan. Dia sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, bagaimana perubahannya setelah kejadian itu namun tetap saja hatinya sakit bila Mikan mengatakannya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Huh.. ok kita mulai dari awal saja. Aku Natsume Hyuuga." Kata Natsume sambil mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menjawab lagi

"Aku tahu, teman yang berharga. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Mikan" katanya dengan nada yang sedih.

"ya, salam kenal. Mikan Sakura" jawab Mikan sambil menyentuh tangan Natsume. Mikan kebingungan akan pernyataan Natsume yang barusan.

"Aaarrghh!" teriak Mikan tiba-tiba. Mikan memegangi kepalanya dan jatuh kelantai di koridor sekolah.

"Mikan! Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" teriak Natsume seraya menghampirinya.

"Sakiiiit…. Ugh, kepalaku sakit.. hiks…hiks… kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Kata Mikan lemah sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Natsume?" ucap Mikan sebelum pingsan .

Mikan perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruang kesehatan di sekolahnya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan ada seorang lelaki duduk disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba

"Kau sudah sadar.. ada yang sakit? Aku Natsume, tadi saat berkenalan kau jatuh pingsan.

"oh, hey. Katakan, siapa kau? Tadi saat pertama memanggilku aku merasa kalau aku sangat mengenalmu, dan lagi saat kita berjabat tangan tiba-tiba kepala dan hatiku sakit. Seakan-akan aku melupakanmu," tanya Mikan.

"…" Natsume hanya terdiam.

"Maaf," jawab Natsume seraya bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Aku sudah memanggil imai. Pulanglah." Jawabnya datar dan langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hotaru siapa Natsume itu?" tanya Mikan saat mereka sedang bersantai di kamar Mikan.

"Mengapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa yang dilakukan si Hyuuga bodoh itu kali ini?" jawab Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, namun mata ungunya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Belum pernah dia terlihat seperti itu.

"Hotaru.. kau kenapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti ini? Kau bilang kali ini? Apa aku pernah pernah terjadi sesuatu antara aku dan dia? Apa aku mengenalnya? Siapa dia? Hatiku sakit saat aku melihatnya.. seakan dia adalah orang yang sangat penting untukku.. Hotaru, please?" pinta Mikan.

"Kau tidak akan mau mengetahuinya" jawab Hotaru datar sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Mikan.

"Ya, aku mau mengetahuinya. Jadi ceritakan sekarang juga. Aku berjanji apapun itu aku tidak akan menyesal" pinta Mikan dengan nada memojokkan. Seakan ingin menerkam mangsanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat satu hal, jangan pernah menangis setelah kau mendengarnya. Wajahmu terlihat lebih jelek jika sedang menangis." Kata Hotaru sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ok.." jawab Mikan dengan percaya diri.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah Hotaru menjelaskan semuanya. Awalnya Mikan ingin menangis, tapi dia teringat janjinya pada Hotaru. Akhirnya dia pun hanya menangis di dalam hatinya. Dalam beberapa hari itu dia belum bisa memaafkan Natsume, namun akhirnya mereka berteman. Meski begitu, jauh didalam hatinya dia sangat merindukan Natsume, cinta pertamanya. Tapi, disaat yang sama hatinya juga menolaknya karena kenangan yang pahit itu. Dia lelah, sedih, putus asa, dan takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi.

Mereka memang berteman, namun Natsume.. dia sangat menginginkan Mikan. Jauh didalam hatinya dia merindukan Mikan. Ya Natsume jatuh cinta dengan Mikan. Walau dia tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa dimaafkan karena sikapnya selama ini. Namun yang lebih tidak bisa dimaafkan adalah apa yang dia lakukan sehingga Mikan menjadi seperti itu. tapi dia tidak bisa menolak perasaannya itu.

Natsume pun bertekad untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Mikan. Dan tibalah hari itu, hari dimana dia akan menyataan cintanya pada Mikan.

"Mikan.." panggil Natsume.

"Apa Natsume? Kau memanggilku? Aneh.. ingin melukaiku lagi?" jawab Mikan dengan nada yang menyentak tapi juga sedih.

"Tidak.. bukan itu, nanti malam jam 7 aku jemput, bersiaplah" kata Natsume sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke suatu tempat.

'_Teet teet teet' _bunyi klakson mobil yang sungguh memekakkan telinga.

"Mikan, cepat!" teriak Natsume dari pimtu kaca mobilnya.

"…" Mikan hanya berjalan santai menuju mobilnya.

Natsume langsung melaju kencang begitu Mikan memasuki mobilnya. Perjalanan mereka sunyi tidak ada yang bicara. Dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Mereka tiba di sebuah taman, taman yang sangat indah. Bunga mengelilinginya, ditengahnya terdapat paviliun seperti meja dan kursi. Disampingnya ada air mancur. Tempat yang sungguh romantis.

"Mau apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Mikan.

"Makan malam" jawab natsume singkat.

Mereka makan malam bersama sambil diiringi suara musik yang sangat indah. Dalam hatinya mikan sangat bahagia, namun dia tidak akan berharap. Karena itu menyakitkan.

Saat meereka selesai menyantap hidangan penutup, musik berhenti dan Natsume berjalan ke samping Mikan. Tanpa diduga dia berlutut dan mengambil tangan kanan mikan lalu menciumnya. Wajahnya sangat serius.

"Mikan, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku." Kata Natsume dengan nada yang tegas.

Mikan terkejut, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sangat senang, tapi disaat yang sama juga sedih. Dia takut luka di hatinya terbuka kembali. Sesaat dia memperhatikan wajah lelaki yang dulu adalah cinta pertamanya sekaligus penghancur hatinya. Wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan, tidak ada tanda bercanda. Begitu pula matanya.

"huh.." Mikan menghela napas dan akhirnya memutuskan.

"Aku takut. Aku takut kau melukai hatiku lagi. Hati yang sudah susah payah dan tanpa sengaja sembuh ini tak ingin merasakan apa yang sudah pernah dirasakan. Meski aku belum bisa mengingatmu sepenuhnya, hatiku tetap sakit. Jika kau sungguh mencintaiku dan menginginkanku, buktikanlah. Buktikan kalau kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku dan bisa mengisi pecahan yang hilang dalam hatiku" jawab Mikan dengan wajah datar. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi.

"Jika itu yang kau pinta" jawab Natsume dengan sedih.

Dia berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke kuping Mikan. Saat wajahnya berada cukup dekat dengan kuping Mikan, Natsume berbisik

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku cinta kamu, Mikan" dengan itu Natsume mencium bibir Mikan dengan lembut lalu berjalan sedikit menjauh meninggalkan Mikan yang terkejut dengan tingkahnya. Natsume mengeluarkan sebuah botol.

"Kau tahu, meski aku tidak bisa bersatu denganmu di kehidupan ini, aku percaya aku akan bersamamu di kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Aku akan bereinkarnasi dan menemukanmu. Selalu begitu. Selamanya. Karena kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama dari sebelum dunia ini ada. Dan kau tahu? Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan pasti akan menemukanmu dimanapun kau berada. Dan saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi. Mikan. Aku cinta kamu" kata Natsume seraya meminum cairan yang ada didalam botol.

Dalam seketika natsume jatuh ke lantai tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Tidak bukan pingsan, tapi sekarat. Botol itu adalah racun. Mikan yang terkejut hanya bisa terdiam, matanya tidak berekspresi melihat cintanya sekarat. Tanpa disadarinya air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya, mengalir deras membasahi pipinya yang pucat. Dan dalam sekejap dia berlari kearah Natsume.

Dia menangis keras, mengangkat kepala Natsume kepangkuannya dan menggunjang-gunjangkan badannya. Tidak ingin Natsume menghilang.

"Natsume, bukalah matamu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon" pintanya.

Namun Natsume hanya terdiam, badannya kaku. Sedikit demi sedikit Mikan mulai mengingat masa lalunya bersama Natsume, Meski itu sangat menyedihkan namun ada perasaan bahagia.

"Natsume kumohon, aku minta maaf. Aku mencintaimu. Natsumee.. tanpamu aku.. hiks.. tak akan bisa.. hiks.. kumohon.. hiks.." tangisnya.

Saat Mikan sedang menangis tersedu-sedu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan datang menyentuh pipinya.

Kehangatan tangan itu, dia tidak bisa melupakannya. Kehangatan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Bodoh aku tidak meninggalkanmu kemana-mana. Seperti kataku aku akan bereinkarnasi dan menemuimu" jawab natsume dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"Mikan maafkan aku. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Natsume

"natsumee!" teriak Mikan sebelum akhirnya sadar dan menjawab pertanyaan Natsume

"Iya Natsume,, hmph tapi nanti kau harus mau menerima hukumanku" kata mikan sambil tersenyum. Mempersembahkan senyum terindahnya yang hanya ditujukan untuk cintanya.

Dan dengan itu bibir mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Ciuman mereka hanyalah ciuman lugu yang peduli, menyayangi dan mencintai satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. Meski terlahir kembali di kehidupan yang berbeda mereka tetap jatuh cinta dengan satu sama lain.


End file.
